


Teach Me More

by Crimsonberry255



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonberry255/pseuds/Crimsonberry255
Summary: “ Could you teach me, Sylvain? I was pretty sure you wouldn't judge me, given your own experiences,” the younger boy asked softly, looking over at him with pleading eyes, “ though, I could understand if you don’t want to.”Sylvain felt his heart pump a little faster at his friend’s words. It was obvious that Ashe was speaking about Sylvain's relations with men. The redhead’s face lit up with excitement and he reached over to take Ashe’s hands in his own, reassuringly. It wasn't everyday that he got to help someone explore things like this....
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	1. First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their adorable support scenes and some personal experience. Getting back into the rusty groove of writing. Tags will evolve. Please enjoy!

Sylvain was a little taken aback when Ashe pulled him aside after dinner, out of earshot of the other students.

“ I want to ask a favor. I need advice, and I think it’s a subject that you would have the most knowledge in...I was hoping we could study it together,” the silver-haired boy stammered a little bit in nervousness.

Sylvain couldn’t resist wanting to know what had gotten Ashe so worked up. It made the younger boy seem even cuter than he usually was. Perhaps he needed to know how to approach a girl? He happily thought of all the advice he was ready to give related to that subject. The redhead nodded confidently.

“ Of course I’ll help. Come by my room tonight after training, and I’ll be your personal tutor,” he grinned wide with a little wink.

Sylvain always hoped that people could come to him for advice, despite his reputation for breaking people’s hearts. He would leave out any teachings of disingenuous things, of course. He thought about the subject all through training, trying to figure out who Ashe might have his eye on. The younger boy was always kind to everyone, so it was hard to tell.

Ashe showed up at his door, holding a tall cloth bag protectively. Sylvain was curious, inviting him in. The pale, freckled boy was already a bit flushed at the cheeks as he came inside. 

“ What’s with the bag, Ashe? Some books?” the redhead asked, amused and intrigued.

“ A gift for helping me out,” Ashe fidgeted as he spoke, pulling two large bottles of wine out of the bag, handing them to Sylvain. 

The redhead grinned widely, accepting the generous offering. 

“ Well it is true that I enjoy a good drink and that alcohol can relax someone a bit. Have a little bit and before you know it, we’ll be talking like it's no big deal!” Sylvain chimed, putting one bottle aside and beginning to open the other. 

“ Right,” Ashe smiled shyly, looking away and fiddling with his short, grey hair, “ did you guess what I was going to ask you about?” 

Sylvain uncorked the wine, and a sweet, fruity, stiff aroma spread through the room.

“ Well, I suppose it could have been pointers on lances, or riding or training, but I doubt you would be as embarrassed about that. So, I guessed that you like a girl and you want to know how to woo her,” he took a couple gulps out of the bottle as he waited for a response. 

Ashe fidgeted uncomfortably, chewing on his lip.

“ I didn’t think about it too much until the recent books that I’ve been reading emphasized the romance of knights. How to treat a lady. How to sweep her off her feet and earn her favor, that kind of thing,” the younger boy answered, suddenly reaching over to the bottle and drinking it down like it was water after a sparring session. 

Sylvain tried not to stare with surprise on his face as he watched Ashe drink the wine. The younger boy was usually positive and attentive, and this was silently telling Sylvain that he was really clueless and worried. The redhead wondered if he was going to have to explain the birds and bees, too. 

Ashe gasped as he finally put the bottle down, wiping his mouth with a sleeve before coughing. Sylvain couldn’t help but find the whole scenario adorable, glancing over at the lightweight sheepishly. 

“ Well, where should we start…sweeping a lovely woman off their feet,” the redhead mused, picking the bottle up himself and swirling it around to see how much was left, “ I’m glad you brought a second one.”

Sylvain chuckled as Ashe bowed his head in embarrassment. 

“ Sorry,” he uttered, more of a flush coming to his face, but his friend could tell that the alcohol was kicking in. 

He watched Ashe waver a little bit. Sylvain raised a brow, curious just how well the younger boy would be able to hold his liquor as he took his own drink. The nervous energy around Ashe settled much more, and he finally seemed to let go of some of the tension that he had been keeping inside. 

“ Heh, this really works. I feel so much more relaxed,” Ashe giggled a little, sitting back on his hands and no longer seeming to hold his breath, “ I’ve tried to read books, and there are examples, but I don’t quite get how to implement it. I don’t want to look like a fool. E-especially with other guys. I'm pretty sure that I like both, ”

Sylvain could see him still tense up a little bit as the words came out. The redhead broke into a smile, happy that Ashe had opened up to him.

“ Oh, well, I can see why you thought it was embarrassing, since it's not as common. But treating every lover properly is just an aspect of being a knight. It doesn't matter what gender they are. Knowing how to dance, give gifts, kiss, make love, carry them, hold them. All of it is important in the art of romance,” the more amorous friend explained, offering the bottle back to Ashe, who accepted it with a little less fervor, this time. 

“I mean...growing up the way I did, all I have are books. If anyone leaned in for a kiss, I would choke and freeze up, for sure. I want it all to be romantic. Sweep them off their feet and make them feel like the center of the world,” the grey-haired boy stated with utmost devotion to the idea, but Sylvain could hear just a slight slur in his voice from the inebriation. 

It made the bright-eyed boy even more adorable. The lightweight gabbed to him about his romantic troubles, flushing, the feminine form in his face highlighting his long lashes and soft pink lips. Sylvain swallowed and thought about how much he had personally had to drink. Not too much. He had to admit that he had tried not to think much about his younger friend in a romantic sense, but had always found him to be cute, both physically and behaviorally. 

The redhead attributed the warmth he felt in his body more to the alcohol, but there was something else lingering there. It was a curiosity he suddenly wanted sated, wondering if he could help his friend and himself at the same time.

“ As for a bewitching kiss, some people tell you to practice with your hand or a pillow, but it really doesn’t help that much. Real experience is best. Of course, you’d have to have a willing person to practice with. When I was younger, an older girl offered to help me,” Sylvain smiled wholeheartedly with his usual trademark smirk.

Ashe nodded, grabbing at the fabric of his pants on his thighs. He took a deep breath as he looked down.

“ Could you teach me, Sylvain? I was pretty sure you wouldn't judge me, given your own experiences,” the younger boy asked softly, looking over at him with pleading eyes, “ though, I could understand if you don’t want to.”

Sylvain felt his heart pump a little faster at his friend’s words. It was obvious that Ashe was speaking about Sylvain's relations with men as well as women. The redhead’s face lit up with excitement and he reached over to take Ashe’s hands in his own, reassuringly. It wasn't everyday that he got to help someone explore things like this.

“ I don’t mind one bit. I promise I won't speak a word of it,” the older friend nodded, looking into Ashe’s eyes with sincerity.

Sylvain’s fingers were calming and warm on his, and it brought a smile back to the grey-haired boy’s face.

“ Thanks, Sylvain.”

“ You ready for your first lesson?” Sylvain asked, a small bit of mischief in his eye, though Ashe attributed it to his normal demeanor. 

Ashe nodded, biting on his lower lip with a slightly tipsy haze in his eyes. The redhead addressed him sweetly.

“ Now, when lips touch, you want to gently move yours against theirs. Using your tongue is considered a bit more lewd, so I’d save it for when you two are alone and the time is right. But when you do that, slip it gently inside, softly sweep it against theirs. Then let them respond, make a rhythm, like a heated dance. Don’t forget to hold them,” Sylvain instructed, not terribly fast, but it was still a bit for Ashe to take in all at once.

“ R-right,” the grey-haired boy nodded, looking determined to listen and learn, “ I think I understand.”

“Good, let’s put it to the test, then,” Sylvain uttered, adjusting his younger friend’s hands so that his fingers laced between his. 

The redhead bent his arms, moving his whole body forward. Ashe barely had time to register how close his face was and how warmth radiated from his skin before the softness of Sylvain’s lips pressed against his own. The redhead started out slow, just like he had spoken about. Ashe shut his eyes tightly, trying to return the kiss in the way he was told. It was a completely new feeling, strange but in a nice way. 

Sylvain didn’t stop, giving Ashe time to adapt, finally finding a smooth movement to slip his smaller lips against his friend’s. He could feel the redhead smile into the kiss before he pulled back barely an inch away, so that their lips were apart. Ashe felt his blood pump through his veins, a fluttering feeling in his chest. 

Sylvain lingered for a moment, seeing if he could ease his friend into closing the gap instead, if he would take the lead. Hot breath tickled flushed flesh, and he felt Ashe squeeze his hands firmly as he leaned into Sylvain, closing the tiny distance. Sylvain felt and heard a small whine vibrate in Ashe’s throat as soon as their lips touched once more. 

Sylvain felt a chill run through him, shooting straight down to his groin. But he resisted making any noise himself, trying to keep calm and collected. It was supposed to be a lesson. Ashe was really getting the hang of it now, and Sylvain decided that he was ready to move forward. The redhead let his tongue slide gently into his friend’s mouth, taking care not to rush. The response that he got from Ashe was the opposite. As soon as he slipped inside, Ashe moaned and his tongue was untamed. 

Sylvain tried to match Ashe’s movements, partly because his friend was kissing rather chaotically. Eventually, the grey-haired boy’s tongue calmed its pace to match. Sylvain’s response earned a long, drawn-out mewl from Ashe’s throat. Sylvain felt his heart begin to race, every little sound sending more shocks of raw hunger and pleasure through him. 

Ashe had never felt anything like it before, and he felt himself tremble wildly at the flurry of sensations washing over his body. Explosions of bliss centered on his mouth, electric chills shooting through him. He found himself unable to stop, even though he couldn't figure out how to breathe properly. 

Sylvain felt the familiar lust grow more in his stomach, in his chest, prickling the back of his neck. He could hear Ashe struggle to breathe through eager whines into his mouth, like he was more drunk on Sylvain than the wine. But the redhead never revealed just how much he was enjoying himself, while Ashe couldn’t keep quiet. He was squeezing Sylvain’s hands for dear life. 

Sylvain smirked, pulling back, eager to see the look on his friend’s face. He wanted to revel in his own skill. 

“Ah!” Ashe gasped out in some disappointment, saliva dripping from his lips. 

Sylvain looked over him with a smug, smoldering gaze. Ashe panted, face nearly red against his freckled cheeks, lips pink and puffy. The redhead watched his chest heave, the way he was looking back at him. Sylvain chuckled at the cuteness of his response.

“G-goddess. Is that how it always is?” Ashe whispered to him.

Sylvain grinned wider.

“ Sometimes it can be more boring, but I have heard I am quite good at it. Lots of practice,” the redhead replied, Ashe fidgeted and listened, biting his lower lip as he thought of how many people Sylvain had done that with. 

“ U-um. Y-you took my breath away. I couldn’t find air,” the grey-haired boy uttered, trying to avoid Sylvain’s heated but sweet gaze.

“ Mmm. I hear that often. Breathe through your nose, it helps a lot,” he replied, licking his lips idly, though he really was testing Ashe. 

His younger friend's eyes flickered to the movement with a certain fascination that Sylvain could easily understand. He could tell that Ashe wanted to taste his lips again. 

“ I’m sorry for being so noisy, I guess I was really surprised,” the silver-haired boy stammered out, though Sylvain saw a drunkenness from both the wine and the kiss inside him. 

Ashe could barely think, the only thing consuming his mind was wanting Sylvain to take his mouth again. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. He thought about what his friend would think of him now that he had moaned throughout their kisses.

“ I should teach you how to embrace your beloved properly,” Sylvain stated, letting go of Ashe’s hands. 

His younger friend hesitantly opened his own fingers. Ashe suddenly found Sylvain leaning forward and sliding his hands under his legs and armpit. The redhead lifted his friend off of the floor, sitting him sideways on his lap, supporting his back with a strong hand. Ashe made a small noise of surprise, feeling a rush of both embarrassment and excitement at the new position he was in.

“ You want them to know they're the only thing on your mind. Hold them close. Find a place like their head, neck, shoulder, waist, and give her more,” Sylvain uttered with a melting tone, making Ashe shiver as the redhead demonstrated. He led with a hand to cradle the back of the younger boy’s head and fingers gripping the outside of his hip, possessively. 

Ashe felt literally swept off his feet as Sylvain leaned in to press his lips against his own. Ashe felt a whine of pleasure erupt from his own throat, once more, hungrily reaching his arms around Sylvain’s neck and shoulders. The redhead could hear him breathing through his nose, now, just as he had told him to.

Ashe yelped in surprise as Sylvain dragged his teeth gently against his lower lip, giving it a little squeeze. The desperate sound that Ashe made was all it took for Sylvain to feel the rest of the blood rush to his crotch, making him terribly hard underneath the silver-haired boy. The delicious sounds that Ashe uttered were more arousing than anything he had ever heard. It was a perfect blend of sweet, feminine notes with the right hint of masculine tones. 

He wondered how many different sounds he could get Ashe to make. He wanted to make them louder, until he was screaming and pleading with Sylvain. The redhead played with his friend’s lip and tongue, testing what made him whine the loudest. Ashe still panted loudly as Sylvain pulled back, gazing at him with wanting green eyes. 

The redhead glanced down, curious about just how much his younger friend was enjoying himself. The stiffness of Ashe’s length pressed and tented against the trousers that kept it confined. Sylvain smirked confidently at the sight. The silver-haired boy didn’t even seem to notice him looking, drunk on the dizziness that Sylvain had given him.

“ I think you’ve got a pretty good idea by now,” Sylvain purred quietly. 

He wanted desperately to kiss the pale throat that had made all that noise, to hear it unmuffled and loud all for him. He felt himself swallow as he realized he was salivating. Ashe’s head dropped towards Sylvain’s shoulder, his face pressed into the fabric over strong muscle. The redhead was worried that he had taken it too far, that perhaps the fragile silver-haired boy was crying. 

"Ashe..." he breathed out, apologetic tones drifting through his voice.

But instead he found himself surprised as he heard Ashe murmur into his clothed shoulder. 

He couldn’t make out what his friend was saying, a little worried as he tipped his head a little to the side to listen better. 

“ What was that, Ashe? Couldn’t hear you.”

“ More...please teach me more,” he replied, and Sylvain bit down on his own lip to stop any sound from the reaction the words brought from him.

His cock throbbed in appreciation of it, even though Sylvain knew Ashe hadn't meant to sound sensual. He thought for a moment, then gave a soft chuckle. 

“ Of course. If you want us to move on, I could show you more,” the redhead offered, getting a nod out of Ashe, though he kept his face against his friend’s clothes out of embarrassment. 

Ashe wiggled his hips a little, and Sylvain could tell what his friend wanted to speak about.

“ I’ve never...I don’t get hard like this a whole lot. Usually I just ignore it but, this has lasted so much longer…” Ashe whimpered, still hiding his face in the warmth of Sylvain’s shirt. 

“ I know exactly how to help with that. You’ll need to watch to learn, though,” Sylvain chuckled, making Ashe peek over and down with a hot, blushing face. 

Sylvain reached down with his free hand, unbuttoning his friend’s uniform trousers. He could see Ashe biting his lip quite hard from the corner of his eye. He grinned and helped the younger boy kick out of the garments, leaving him in underclothes. Ashe let out a small, embarrassed noise as he realized Sylvain could see his entire bulge straining against the thin fabric.

The sound and sight made Sylvain’s mind go wild about exactly what he desired to do to Ashe’s length. But he promised himself that he would go slow. Ashe clung to Sylvain, his breathing speeding up in anticipation. He reminded the redhead of a little silver kitten. 

“ It’s not too complicated, and eventually you’ll figure out what works best. But let me show you,” Sylvain uttered affectionately, reaching down and gripping Ashe’s cock gently through the fabric.

He felt his younger friend shudder and let out a little whine while trying to press his lips together tightly. Sylvain couldn’t help but grin, moving his hand slowly up and down Ashe’s length, squeezing. When he had the patience for it, he usually enjoyed taking his time to draw things out for his lovers. Sylvain could see a little bit of precum had soaked through the cloth, already. His fingers crawled under Ashe’s waistband, ghosting against the younger boy’s hipbone and pulling at the fabric. 

The younger boy practically yelped as his cock was released. Sylvain couldn't resist taking in the sight of it. It was more average-sized, but it was a perfect flushed color, arching nicely against his lower stomach. The redhead hardly gave Ashe time to breathe before he let his hand squeeze and grip the exposed hard flesh. The side of Ashe’s head pressed against Sylvain’s shoulder and his chest heaved in pleasure. The younger friend's hips jumped at the foreign sensation. 

The redhead grinned, beginning to gently stroke the pretty, weeping cock. He slid a finger over the tip to use a little of the precum to ease the friction, which got him an appreciative whine. The silver-haired boy’s hips began to gently thrust up to meet the rhythm of the redhead’s strokes. Sylvain continued, faster and faster, eagerly eating up the desperation on his friend’s face. The cuteness and eroticism of Ashe squirming on his lap was almost too much to bear, and he was glad that he had trained himself to be distracted from his own stiffness.

Ashe could feel a tightness inside him that had already been building before Sylvain had even touched him, readying for release. He breathed out sharply and stammered his older friend’s name, “ S-Sylvain I’m gonna...I can feel…” 

Ashe cried out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The redhead directed the cock towards himself, knowing full well that it would make his shirt a mess. But it was just one of the courtesies that he used to accommodate his lovers. He could think of a number of times that he had to sneakily wash his clothing after such a session. 

“ G-goddess!”

Sylvain let the warmth of Ashe’s load burst against his white undershirt, watching the silver-haired boy tense up and shudder with every shot. His younger friend's spasms finally stilled, panting to catch the breath he had lost. Sylvain couldn’t resist gazing at Ashe’s freckled face affectionately, remembering his own first orgasm all those years ago. The silver-haired boy’s breathing eventually became even, and Sylvain saw the exhaustion and wine taking its toll on his younger friend. Ashe’s warm, spent body leaned against him more heavily. Sylvain imagined that all the anxiety that Ashe had been keeping inside all day wasn’t helping his younger friend stay awake, either.

“ I’m sorry...I’ve made a mess on your shirt,” he said quietly, the sleepiness beginning to cancel out the shyness. 

Sylvain chuckled and smiled sweetly at the cute display.

“ Don’t worry about it, Ashe. How about we get you back to your room?” he couldn’t resist smoothing his fingers through his friend’s silvery hair.

The freckled boy nodded, trying and failing to keep his eyes open. Sylvain set his friend down on the bed while he changed out of his shirt and wiped himself down. He would hop into the baths a little later. He shrugged on his uniform’s coat and helped the sleepy Ashe get his clothing back on before hoisting him up onto his back and making his way to the commoners’ dormitory. 

He laid his friend down on the bed, filling a glass of water and setting it on the nearby table for whenever he woke up. The redhead felt himself flush at how adorable the sight of his dozing friend was. Sylvain leaned down and pressed a kiss gingerly to Ashe’s lips, a usual ritual when he returned a sleepy lover home. It earned him a very quiet whine from the younger boy. For all Sylvain knew, his friend might not even remember everything when he woke up. Or Ashe would be too embarrassed to speak with him for a while, which wouldn’t be unexpected. 

Sylvain replayed the entire scene later in his mind as he strolled through quiet night. Then again when he finally gripped himself tightly in the baths, letting the hot water wash away his sins. He wasn’t sure if the new infatuation would be gone the next day when he awoke. But the next morning’s sunlight brought a realization to Sylvain. He didn’t want it to be the last time he got to feel Ashe’s lips or skin under his fingertips. He wanted more.


	2. Oral Essay Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is slowly discovering that he's a bit demisexual/demiromantic. More adventures in 'tutoring'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old slow burn for these two, because Ashe would make just about anyone sappy, I'm sure. Couldn't help but be fluffy and sexy at the same time. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! <3

Ashe had left a note in Sylvain’s schoolbook, asking if he could talk to him after class. The redhead found himself both excited and nervous, not sure if Ashe would simply thank him, and that would be the end of the ‘lessons’. But a part of him felt a surging hope that Ashe hadn’t been intimidated by their interactions. He knew his friend was quite shy in that way, even more so about sex.

They went to a part of the lawn that was out of the way, and Sylvain handled the exchange casually, so nobody nearby would even think twice about their conversation.

“ What’s up, Ashe?” the redhead beamed, grinning as he usually did with a sauntering posture. 

The older boy could see him fidget, grip his hands together tightly, furrowing his brows. 

“ I want you to give me another lesson, if that’s alright,” the silver-haired boy practically whispered, mostly avoiding eye contact with Sylvain. 

The older boy could understand the nervousness of asking him, given the nature of his ‘tutoring’. He remembered stumbling over words a little when he asked his first guy out, even when he tried to be suave. 

‘Not that this is a date or anything,’ he reminded himself.

“ Want me to come by your room later, then?” Sylvain gave Ashe a little wink and the younger boy blushed pink against his freckled cheeks.

The archer nodded, smiling slightly and biting his lip as Sylvain let the flirtatious tone linger.

“ I’ll see you later, then,” Ashe responded, doing his best to feed off of Sylvain’s confidence.

The silver haired boy hurried off to his next bit of training, seeming relieved for the distraction. Sylvain let himself ponder the past night with his friend. He couldn’t get their encounter out of his mind, finding it rough to focus on schoolwork. The sounds that had fallen from Ashe’s lips rang through his head as he tried to read and decipher questions. It was downright _distracting_ , and he was pretty sure the Professor would give him a talking to if they noticed his grades fall. 

The rest of the day went by like a whirlwind, and he was powerless to stop it. By the time he was knocking at Ashe’s door, he could hardly remember the events of the past few hours. He reminded himself not to be too overly excited, especially since he was _supposed_ to be a mentor of sorts. He wasn’t just doing this to seduce his friend, as he cared about him more than that.

But he couldn’t place exactly what he wanted or expected to happen. He also couldn’t explain why he felt different, why his heart was beating so fast. Ashe opened the door, peering outside into the dark quiet of the evening, seeming rather worried that someone would see Sylvain coming by.

That made Sylvain’s stomach flutter just a little bit, the way his friend seemed to be treating it like some sort of secret _rendezvous_. He had seen men and women alike do the same thing when he had come to their rooms. The redhead decided to save his greeting until he was inside, Ashe locking the door behind him. Sylvain noticed his hand shaking a little bit. Without the wine, the silver-haired boy was more nervous than ever. 

Sylvain had sincerely been worried about Ashe from the time he had put him to bed until he had gotten his note, hoping he hadn’t strong-armed the shy boy into everything. But the fact that Ashe had requested more tutoring meant that his friend was alright with it, if not also enjoying it. He remembered the _desperate_ noises that had fallen from Ashe’s lips and figured they would speak for themselves.

“ So I hope you found my teachings useful, last time. I think you were getting a good hang of it,” he winked at Ashe, who looked aside and seemed ready to hide his flushed and burning cheeks.

“ V-very much so. I’m amazed that I’ve never encountered any of that stuff in my reading,” the younger boy replied, playing idly with his fingers as he refused to meet Sylvain’s perceptive eyes. 

“ Seteth has totally scoured the place for anything like that. You’d only be able to get them from merchants, or other students that you can borrow from. Heh. Claude and I and surprisingly Bernadetta have a decent collection, depending on what you’re looking for,” he grinned, rather proud of the fact that he had already been acting like an erotica library for his fellow students.

Ashe’s jade doe-eyes went wide in surprise.

“ Oh! I see. W-well I would definitely be interested in some less restrictive reading,” the silver-haired boy said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to hide his embarrassment at asking for such an item.

“ I’ll totally set you up. I even have some more subdued romance that is more sappy than just pure smut,” Sylvain smirked at him, moving in just a little closer, honing in on his friend’s obvious nervousness to ease his own.

“ T-thanks,” Ashe replied in his normal, cheerful voice, finally looking up and letting Sylvain’s eyes connect with his. 

The redhead could _immediately_ see his friend swallow and clutch his fingers tightly as he seemed to inhale a quick breath. Sylvain let his smolder hold Ashe captive for a moment as his younger friend ran his fingers shakily through his silvery hair. Sylvain saw that it might be a good time to take charge of the situation. The redhead smiled wide and went to hang up his school coat, leaving his upper torso covered with his white, button-up undershirt. 

“ Would you like to take a seat?” Sylvain gestured gracefully to Ashe, who turned more red at the way it was said in such a gentlemanly fashion.

The younger friend nodded, hurrying over to the bed, hands in his lap, balled up and tense. Sylvain came over to sit beside him, his shoulder brushing against his friend’s in a very obvious fashion. Another little breath was stifled in the silver-haired boy, and Sylvain friend could almost instantly tell that Ashe must have been simply _craving_ his touch. It was like he was ready to moan with _every_ little bit of contact or interaction they had. 

Sylvain had to admit that his own body had been alight with a desire to go far beyond what they had before, but his friend seemed to be absolutely _lost_ in it. The redhead could feel the heat coming off of Ashe’s skin, bare at the shoulders and most of his slim legs. He also recognized the position that his younger friend took with his hands, probably covering up a hard bulge.

Oh, he could easily work with this.

Before Ashe could worry any more about the situation they were in, Sylvain looped an arm around the other boy’s waist and leaned down into him. 

“ What I’m about to show you will make whomever you want to seduce become addicted. Don’t do it unless you really want them falling into bed with you,” he purred hotly in his friend’s ear with a squeeze to his hip, using the most alluring voice he had. 

Sylvain didn’t use the tone for just anyone. It was usually for people he wanted to wrap around his finger. He would sometimes get punched hard and promptly if he playfully did it to Felix, but it would get even the cold-tempered student flustered. It made legs give out and hearts stop, and he could only revel in getting to use it now. But he felt it come naturally, realizing he wasn’t trying to get anything but pleasure out of Ashe.

The shy boy couldn’t help but let a little whine vibrate against his tightly closed lips as his ear sent shock-waves of pleasure surging to his chest and groin. He instantly shivered in Sylvain’s grip. The redhead chuckled softly but affectionately as he turned so that his clothed chest pressed against Ashe’s arm, slipping his fingers to the bottom hem of his younger friend’s shirt. He slid his hand underneath the fabric, fingertips pressing softly against the warm skin of Ashe’s stomach.

The boy seemed like he had stopped breathing at the simple touch, though Sylvain let himself focus on what he did best. He let his digits crawl upward to his younger friend’s chest to stroke it lovingly. But he could see Ashe holding his breath, and so he sped up the process a little bit. A thumb and forefinger gently pressed a pink nipple between them, and a buildup of air escaped Ashe’s mouth in a loud whine. He made an embarrassed little mewl but threw his head back, eyes shut tight as the reaction to Sylvain’s fingers surged down to his groin and made his chest erupt in pleasure.

The redhead smirked, his own stomach hot as Ashe finally let out the desperate noise. His body arched, even though he was immediately hesitant with the touch. 

“ _T-there_?! Never...thought it would...feel like _this_ ,” the younger boy gasped out, body trembling as Sylvain let his second hand mimic the other.

“ Sensitive? Heh, they usually are,” the redhead purred in his liquid heat voice once more, causing Ashe to whine and collapse backward, trying to process the stimulation. 

Sylvain let his fingers leave the little nubs for the moment, Ashe’s chest heaving as he threw his hands over his face in embarrassment. Sylvain was used to boys acting like that when he played around with their chest, and it was utterly adorable to see his younger friend squirm in the tickling pleasure and surprise. He took the opportunity that he was given and leaned over Ashe, noting the clear tenting in his lounging shorts. 

Pulling up the silver haired boy’s shirt, he moved his face to the smooth, lightly-freckled chest. He let his lips take one of the sensitive nipples in his mouth and sucked at it gently. The lithe body under him arched in response, Ashe clapping his own hand over his mouth as he stifled a moan of awe that probably would have easily traveled out of the room. Sylvain grinned as he swirled his tongue around the small, pink nub, then flicked it, all of it earning squirms and strained whines from Ashe. 

The redhead brought his fingers back up to play with the neglected one, and his younger friend’s toes curled. He could see Ashe begin to bite into his own hand to keep from simply wailing at the attention that Sylvain was giving his chest. The redhead was used to it being a major erogenous spot, but the reactions that his younger friend had made him simply want to _ravage_ the younger student. Sylvain wanted to pull off all the meddlesome fabric and take him while he moaned just like that, preferably with his name on his lips. 

He had seen how hard Ashe already was, and he did want to give him the courtesy of keeping his shorts clean, so he pulled back. As much as he was loving his younger friend’s reactions to his mouth, it likely wouldn’t take much more of the teasing to have him leaking in his lounge clothing. He decided to instead teach him about something better. Ashe panted, his body shaking gently. The silver-haired boy shyly glanced down through his fingers, looking just as drunk on pleasure as he was on the wine the night before. 

Sylvain grinned back up at him with a heat in his eyes, and he could see Ashe bite down on his pink lower lip. The redhead was pretty sure that it would be bruised by the end of the night. 

“ Next, I’ll show you how to continue seizing a man’s attention. Get good at this and they’ll _never_ want to leave,” he purred in a honeyed voice, letting his hands drift down to the younger boy’s waistband. 

He watched as Ashe’s head fell back, too flustered to even watch his own shorts being pulled off. The silver-haired boy’s chest lurched as the fabric slid down and over his obvious bulge. Sylvain drank in the view of his younger friend trembling under him, adjusting himself into a better position. The pink length of Ashe’s cock looked incredibly neglected, so engorged that Sylvain was worrying that it hurt.

He let himself enjoy the sight of shivering and throbbing flesh until he finally indulged himself. Though it would do quite a bit to indulge Ashe, too. He balanced himself and let his face drift downward until his hot breath tickled his younger friend’s cock. There was a muffled gasp and instinctive jump from Ashe’s hips towards his descending lips.

Sylvain smirked and gave a couple testing licks before planting a kiss at the head of Ashe’s cock, which was already now weeping with precum. He savored the salty taste on his tongue and the choked whine it earned from his silver-haired friend. The redhead popped the dripping tip between his lips, sucking gently as to not set Ashe off too quickly. His younger friend’s hips arched upward desperately, whines of urgency flowing from his lips.

“ A-ah! Sylvain... _t-that’s_ …” he loudly breathed out, his entire body trembling violently at the sight.

More precum leaked onto the redhead’s tongue, and the throbbing under his lips was signalling him that Ashe was already close.

He took his lips off of Ashe’s cock, getting him a disappointed whine. He grinned, adjusting himself to have full mobility from the right angle before descending back to the tip and sloppily kissing it. The younger student yelped in surprise, clutching at the redhead’s shoulders. The redhead let his younger friend’s scent and taste invigorate his senses completely as he took the entire length into his mouth. 

  
Sylvain could feel Ashe quivering wildly underneath him. An utterly intense whine flew out of the younger boy, cumming after a minute of movements from Sylvain’s lips. The younger boy arched and writhed, practically sobbing. 

“ S-Sylvain! G-goddess! G- _gonna_ -”

He clutched Sylvain’s head by the fiery locks of hair, his body shuddering in his friend’s strong arms. The younger boy’s jizz began to paint the back of Sylvain’s throat, the older boy shoving the length all the way down to the base without a gag or cough. Sylvain swallowed appreciatively, the warmth flowing down to heat his tingling body even further. 

The redhead’s mouth remained on Ashe as he rode out his climax, length twitching violently between his lips. When he was finally finished, his tongue carefully moved upward to clean any stray cum off the spent member. The silver haired boy tasted quite good, the scent and musk of him a bit more fragile compared to what he was used to. Sylvain let himself savor it fully as he gently pulled back, instantly missing it and wanting to move back in again. 

Ashe didn’t stop whimpering until the redhead’s mouth was completely off of his cock. His chest was heaving and his eyes were watering as Sylvain gently sat back up with an affectionate grin. The redhead watched him, getting to appreciate the perfect pink flush and awe that graced Ashe’s face in his remnants of pleasure.

It took a little while for the silver haired boy to catch his breath, seeming to be reeling and dizzy from the experience that Sylvain had just gifted him. The redhead grinned, pleased with himself. He knew that no matter how much of a philanderer he was, he always put his lovers’ pleasure first. But it wasn’t like he didn’t feel his own cock straining in his trousers from the moment he began to touch Ashe a while ago. 

Of course it took quite a lot of will to focus instead of imagining all his ultimate fantasies, instead. As he finally settled his pulse down, Ashe became aware of the redhead’s stiffness through his pants. He saw his younger friend lean down to look just to be sure, making little ripples of pleasure shoot through Sylvain’s nethers. He resisted the urge to gasp at the inquisitive expression on his friend’s face.

“ You’re really hard, too,” Ashe uttered quietly, looking away with some embarrassment. 

The redhead worried that he would come on too strong, but the younger student’s fascination was clear. 

“ I am. Because of _you_ ,” Sylvain smirked and whispered back, a visible shiver going through Ashe’s body at the words.

“ U-um, sorry,” his younger friend chewed on his lip after the quiet apology, like it was an inconvenience. 

“ You don’t need to apologize, Ashe,” Sylvain cooed, letting his fingers ghost down his younger friend’s jaw.

The silver haired boy fidgeted a little, his eyes flickering away. Sylvain paused for a moment, watching his friend’s lips part and eyes close in silent contentment at the touch. His own chest tightened at how adorable it looked. 

“ This all depends on what _you_ want next, Ashe, ” Sylvain uttered, moving his hand to stroke his silver hair affectionately. 

The younger boy shuddered again, seemingly at the sound of his own name on Sylvain’s lips. The archer’s gaze settled downward again and he chewed on his lip for a moment. 

“ I...I want to touch you, too. You’ve been doing all the work.”

The redhead’s body seized up a little at the simple words. Sylvain hummed lightly, taking the silver haired boy’s hand and placing it on one of his shirt buttons. 

“ Help me,” Sylvain purred in Ashe’s ear, which proved to be sensitive to his hot breath. 

Ashe made a look akin to if Sylvain had grabbed his cock, biting down on his own puffy pink lip and beginning to diligently undo his older friend’s uniform. As Sylvain watched, Ashe seemed ready to drool at the sight of every new bit of skin that was revealed. The redhead helped with a spare hand, getting his own trouser buttons. His fingers idly brushed against Ashe’s bare flesh, making the younger boy shiver. 

Soon, Sylvain’s entire upper torso was exposed and he carefully shrugged off his garments, one shoulder at a time. Ashe seemed transfixed by him, eyes traveling along every inch of flesh. The younger boy’s jade eyes traveled over the beginnings of a copper trail of hair at Sylvain’s waistband, tenting underneath. Ashe quickly hopped off of the bed, kneeling in front of him. The younger boy helped the redhead tug off the rest of the meddlesome fabric, watching closely as the arching cock slapped proudly against Sylvain’s lower abdomen. 

Of course the silver haired boy had seen Sylvain a little bit in the baths, but never properly hard or up close. His eyes ate up the sight before him, his expression both surprised and fascinated. The redhead let Ashe stare for a little while, happy to let him boost his ego a little bit. Sylvain knew that he had a bit more girth than average and had at least a good inch over Ashe. He heard a small breath fall from the archer's lips at the sight.

“ I want...I want to learn how to do that to you, too,” the younger student stated, hiding a shy smile with his fingers.

Sylvain’s cock throbbed slightly in automatic response, his expression a little taken aback. His younger friend hadn’t even touched him yet, but with how determined Ashe could get about repaying people, he told himself he shouldn’t be so surprised. The redhead sat back on the edge of the bed and spread out his legs wide to give Ashe lots of access. His pink, thick cock stood up with a mightiness. The younger boy adjusted himself and bowed forward, balancing his hands on Sylvain’s thighs. He looked slightly intimidated, but the redhead could tell that he would refuse to back down.

“ Just like kissing or sucking on a tongue. Just start out small,” Sylvain sighed out with a reassuring smile.

Ashe nodded, leaning forward to give a hesitant lick to the side of the quivering, hard flesh. Sylvain felt his hips jump in response, even though he wasn’t surprised by the touch. He knew the feeling quite well, but a tiny noise still made its way out of his throat as his friend did it. It seemed to encourage Ashe quite a bit. The younger boy blinked and eagerly began sliding his tongue all over the head of Sylvain’s cock with a series of little mewls from his lips. It wasn’t long before he was slurping on the tip as well, trying to fit more and more into his mouth like he suddenly couldn’t live without it. 

Ashe focused on sucking, which felt quite good, but it was slower than Sylvain was used to. It felt much more like teasing than helping him along. He felt his cock hit the back of his younger friend’s throat, the sound of gagging soon following. Ashe pulled back from the redhead’s cock, coughing. Sylvain gently stroked his friend’s silver hair in reassurance with a little chuckle. 

“ It takes a lot of practice, don’t worry. Pretty much everyone choked on the first try. There was only one gatekeeper that seemed to be born without a gag reflex,” the older boy purred to Ashe, who looked determined to go back and try again.

The younger boy went down the length the same way he had before. The tip pressed against the back of his throat and he gagged again, pulling away. It was a bit like pleasurable torture, but Sylvain knew that he couldn’t rush.

“ It is easier if you relax your mouth and throat. Make sure to breathe through your nose when you can and start out slow. You don’t need to do all of it at once. Work your way down. Grip the bottom if you need to,” Sylvain cooed, affectionately sliding his fingers against his younger friend’s cheek. 

Ashe nodded, seeming to try and release tension in his upper body. Sylvain could see him internally reassuring himself, like he did with almost everything that required his concentration. It was _terribly_ cute to see him want to work so hard. That made the redhead’s cock leap in appreciation as his friend went in to try again. Ashe approached it slower, working just below the tip, moving it in and out of his pretty mouth. His hand came up to squeeze the base of the length, earning a sigh of pleasure from Sylvain. 

Ashe used the encouraging breath to spur him on, gripping tighter, remembering how Sylvain had touched him the night before. The redhead had forgotten how many muscles were worked in Ashe’s fingers when he did archery, and was rewarded with the strength of his hand. The silver-haired boy began to stroke, doing his best to match the pace with his mouth as he bobbed at Sylvain’s tip. 

His older friend shuddered and his hips gently rocked against the sensations, a moan pushed out of his throat. 

“ Uhn. Ashe, just like _that_ …” 

He let his hand tangle in his friend’s silvery hair, the stimulation and sight of Ashe sucking him off beginning to send him ascending towards his peak. It was no longer just teasing, and the vision below him made his body alight with pleasure rivaling the act itself. It sent him escalating quicker than he had expected. Ashe’s silver hair fell slightly into his face, moving around as he increased the intensity of his movements. 

The younger boy was getting the hang of it, now, slipping his hand alongside his warm lips. Saliva dripped down from his widened mouth, slicking his unyielding fingers. Sylvain’s moans rumbled up from his throat, no longer just reassuring Ashe, but becoming lost in the pure ecstasy. His lower stomach was tightening as Ashe managed to swallow about half of his full length, the redhead’s fingers grasping the locks of hair more firmly in his fingers. 

“ Ah, Ashe...so _good_! I-I’m-” Sylvain moaned out a bit louder than he had expected himself to in warning, but the vision and stimulation was _dizzying_.

He vaguely thought about his younger friend, not wanting to assume that he would swallow up his cum. But he could hardly think in the heat and passion of the moment, and Ashe looked like he was going all in with the way he slurped and pumped his readied member. Sylvain reassured himself that whatever mess might ensue, he would be sure to help clean it up. But it soon felt like an afterthought as his legs trembled with the incoming peak. His hips began to buck towards Ashe’s warm mouth and hand that somehow now felt searing hot, still careful not to shove his cock too roughly between his friend’s plush lips.

He felt the vibrations of Ashe’s own moans flow through his hard flesh, and felt himself find release. Sylvain’s entire body shook intensely as he felt his younger friend’s lips and warm mouth suckling eagerly to get every little bit of his cum as it burst inside. Loud whines rumbled from the archer’s throat as the redhead watched him swallow. His throat exaggeratedly dipped as he took it all, keeping up the movements of his hand and mouth through the entire climax. 

It was better than Sylvain had imagined, something about the sight of his friend on his knees before him making him cum _much_ harder than usual. Both their sounds mixed together until Sylvain finally felt his cock stop twitching hard against Ashe’s mouth. The younger boy mimicked the cleaning that the redhead had given him earlier, making sure that he got every little drop. He coughed after pulling away, furrowing his brows for a moment. 

“ Bitter and salty,” Ashe commented, and Sylvain felt his face heat up at how cute his mannerisms were.

“ Everyone tastes different. You did very well,” the redhead chuckled, reaching down to take the archer’s hand and pull at it.

He helped the silver haired boy rise from his kneeling position, and Sylvain gestured his head to the bed. Ashe’s face was extra flushed from working hard, but the lightly smiling expression he gave told Sylvain the younger boy’s face was also burning. The redhead made room for his friend on the small bed, laying on his side, still letting his own breathing slow down. The archer fidgeted for just a second and then rather eagerly lay down next to him, facing forward. Each of them could feel the other’s body heat, catching their breath. 

Sylvain looked over at Ashe with an almost proud grin, and it seemed to make the younger boy shiver when they locked eyes. The redhead’s fingers itched to reach out and stroke his friend’s face, and he thought about whether it was more second-nature than anything. It was usual for him to be tender and romantic, but he would go through the motions. He seemed to expect it from himself, by now. 

So he paused, pondering it and how it almost felt disingenuous to Ashe. It made his heart beat harder in his chest, really asking himself what this was, what it might be becoming. He’d never felt like this before. The fluttering inside his stomach was strange, rather than a fleeting pleasure that would soon fade into nothingness. But the warmth lit up his entire body, radiated through his bones. 

‘Have I literally fallen for him?’ he shuddered, lost in thought.

He was broken out of the stupor by the feeling of Ashe’s perfect pink lips shoving against his, his own taste, fingers and warm body pulling in close to his. A surprised gasp fell from his lips as his eyes closed, eagerly letting his own arm wrap around his younger friend to push them even closer together. Sylvain wanted to simply melt into the warm, smooth skin against him as their tongues danced together.

Every velvety movement made him crave more and more of the silver-haired boy, like an oasis in a desert. The little mewls of pleasure drove him absolutely _crazy_ , teasingly nibbling on Ashe’s lip. It elicited a pretty little moan from the archer’s mouth, Sylvain feeling his stomach flip around inside him. His younger friend pulled back with heavy breaths like he had just run a mile. 

“ D-dizzy, sorry,” Ashe gasped out, nuzzling his head against Sylvain’s chest to steady himself.

The redhead reached down to pet and stroke his head, genuinely, and he felt his breath hitch a little, himself as he realized just how perfect it felt in Ashe’s arms. 

“ No need to worry,” Sylvain purred reassuringly, pressing a kiss to his friend’s forehead, simply because it felt right. 

He felt Ashe clutch him tighter at that, and he wondered what was going through the archer’s mind. His younger friend was reacting similarly to many people that had fallen for him quite hard. But he let his own haze of bliss push the thoughts away for now. He pulled the covers over both of them, appreciating the warm breath of Ashe against his flesh. Sylvain felt a small cluster of scars at the archer’s back, likely due to his days on the street. 

That brought a pang of worry and sadness, and he felt a sudden need to protect the lithe, silver-haired boy from _anything_ resembling that. He pressed a kiss to his friend’s head again, a whirlwind of emotions fighting to make sense in his mind. Perhaps after sleep, he could dissect it all in the morning. He found himself not caring if he had to be snuck out of Ashe’s room before classes. It gave him more of an elated feeling, now, as he felt the archer’s breath even out and become heavy in sleep. 


	3. Physical Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe learns something slippery and fun, and we promptly get sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to write and edit this, but it's finally chugging along again.

“ Okay, what’s  _ up _ with you?” Felix asked with a semblance of interest.

  
“ What do you mean?” Sylvain looked up from his homework, not immediately putting together what his best friend was asking.

  
“ You’ve been much less intent on flirting with everything that breathes.”

Oh. 

The redhead suddenly thought about all the things that the brunette could assume of him if he knew what he was doing with Ashe during the evenings. Mostly because of how  _ obviously _ innocent and sweet their fellow classmate was. Felix was a bit softer than he let on, sometimes, and he would probably care. At least a little bit. He would probably also assume the worst.

  
“ Have I? Hmm, I hadn’t noticed. But it’s cute that _you_ did. Have I not been flirting with you enough, Felix?” He leaned closer to his friend and let a half-hearted smolder travel into his voice.

  
“ Ugh. Shut the fuck up. It’s just unlike you. You seem...more content, more dedicated during training. You don’t seem to feel the need to screw everyone in this school,” Felix rolled his eyes and explained.

  
Sylvain blinked and considered it. He realized that he hadn’t gone to flirt with the girls in the entrance hall before practice or during lunch. It was a pretty regular habit. He also agreed that he’d been more attentive in his sparring. His head had been more clear. He hadn’t gone to town to see if he could get lucky for a night, either. He felt his chest jump just a little bit as he saw the clear difference.

“ So what _have_ you been helping Ashe with?” The swordsman inquired, the subject seeming more what he was actually interested in.

  
“ Educating him in the Gautier way of being a knight. He’s quite diligent and willing to learn.”

“ I hope you’re not turning him into a philanderer and heart-breaker with that tutoring.”

  
“ I am noble and prudent. Nothing _precarious_.”

Felix raised a brow, his eyes narrowing. The swordsman leaned in and hissed. 

“ If you create drama, it will leak onto the battlefield, training. I don’t want Ashe unable to focus and causing injuries to himself or anyone else with bad advice.”

  
“ No problem,” the redhead beamed, trying to reassure him.

Felix regarded the last statement with silence, then. Sylvain sometimes forgot just how trained his best friend's senses were when it came to changes in behavior, body language, and fighting ability. He mostly utilized the talent for battle, but it had become a way of life for Felix. It seemed like he couldn’t turn it off for a  _ damned  _ second. Sylvain wondered how much he could get scolded and knocked upside the head if his best friend knew just what the ‘education’ was.

But he was surprised when he realized that he wasn’t having the urge to avoid Ashe. In fact, he was excited to see him again.  _ Giddy _ , even. Helping with his friend’s sexual exploration was really doing things for him. It felt more fulfilling than a simple fuck or one night stand. He wasn’t sure if it was more than infatuation, but his silver-haired friend was  _ addicting _ . He found himself less concerned for his own pleasure and more for showing Ashe all the amazing things his body could do. 

It was almost like the moans and orgasms that he gave his younger friend were all he needed for satisfaction. But it wasn’t like he didn’t have _vivid_ fantasies of taking Ashe  _ completely _ , claiming him for himself. He changed the subject in his mind before he got too hard against his breeches. He felt lucky there was a desk that he could lean on a little bit to hide the embarrassing bulge. Sylvain was sure that Felix would figure it all out if he witnessed the predicament.

He gave his best friend some more reassurance as they finished up their school work. The swordsman went to train, as per usual, and Sylvain felt his body warm up as he sat at the desk. He would be meeting up with Ashe again tonight, and he could hardly wait through his chores in the kitchens and stables. More and more butterflies were filling up his body, fluttering distractedly. 

He tried not to seem eager and suspicious when it got late, keeping a steady pace even though his body was telling him to _sprint_ out to Ashe’s quarters. They would push further and further each time. It made his heart thump hard in his chest, his mind racing with questions. 

Even though his own first time going all the way hadn’t been terribly romantic, he didn’t want to rob his younger friend of that. Even though the ‘first time’ logic was long gone, he found himself caring more than he did with  _ anyone _ else. 

‘He deserves more than just a simple fuck as his first time. Better than me. I’ve popped quite a number of cherries, but this isn’t the same…’ he thought to himself, and it made him feel a small wave of cold guilt wash over him.

He shook it off like he usually did. After a couple deep breathes and found himself standing in front of Ashe’s door. He hesitated for just a moment before knocking, and was graced with a sight that made a shiver of want shoot through him.

The silver haired student stood there, slightly damp hair with a towel around his waist. He instantly let Sylvain in and quickly shut the door. The redhead swallowed down his salivation as his nose caught the light scent of soap. 

But it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Ashe's body, by now. He found it ridiculous that a simple change of garments and some damp hair would make him instantly tenting in his restricting pants. Ashe smiled with a bright flush against his freckled cheeks and offered a seat with a wave of his hand. It had a small flourish to it, similar to what Sylvain had taught him. 

Sylvain shrugged off his coat and hung it up, and was tempted just to throw off the rest of his clothing. But he instead sat down with three buttons undone on his shirt, which was pulling at his younger friend’s attention, to his own delight. 

“ Ah, sorry. Training went a little late today,” the younger boy apologized, to which the redhead shook his head and chuckled. 

“ You have nothing to apologize for.”

Sylvain spotted the small stack of books that he had lent Ashe sitting on the nightstand in different positions than he left them. The silver-haired boy caught him looking over at them and smiled with some chagrin. 

“ I...read a lot today. I wanted to pay attention in class, but I hid them behind my school books,” the archer admitted, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

The redhead raised his brows. It was surprising that his friend would do something so...naughty. That meant that through the entire lecture today in the Blue Lion’s classroom, Ashe was reading raunchy knightly romance novels. His aching member reminded him that it existed with a strong twitch. 

“ Heh. That’s a little _mischievous_ of you, Ashe. Were you really that interested in reading? It wasn’t too distracting?” Sylvain chuckled gently and gave his friend a long look up and down. 

The archer flushed a shade darker and looked away, choosing then to realize his lack of proper clothing. 

“ Y-yeah. I was so excited and engrossed that I...couldn’t contain it, you know?” he smiled a little nervously as he saw Sylvain’s eyes glance over him. 

The redhead felt like his heart might burst, the mixture of tooth-rotting sweetness and sultriness coming from the other boy was almost _overwhelming_. He felt his muscles tighten, his fists beginning to ball up under the pressure of his desire.

“ I did the same thing with a lot of my books. But some of them I _definitely_ had to reserve for my room,” Sylvain explained, closing in slightly on Ashe.

“ Y-yeah. I didn’t think about that. I had to put one of them down during class. It was too…” he trailed off, not seeming sure of how to describe the fact that the scene he stumbled on was likely ‘steamy’. 

It was just too cute for Sylvain to handle, and he found himself leaning up, sweeping his hand behind Ashe’s neck. The archer let the redhead push his head down, pressing his lips gently to his. There was a light gasp of breath from Sylvain into his mouth, but the silver haired boy returned it right back. 

Even though there had been no real discussion yet of their ‘lessons’ for the night, the actions simply flowed together, like an unspoken agreement. There was a burning at Sylvain’s cheeks when he realized how _enthusiastically_ his affection was being returned. 

He wanted so badly to know what was running through Ashe’s mind as lean arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. The archer pulled closer, and soon his warm tongue was slipping around the redhead’s mouth with a sudden hidden hunger. Sylvain’s heart thumped hard in his chest as he debated how to handle the new sensation.

His own tongue coiled against Ashe's, and there was a fierce war raging inside of him. One side screamed for him to throw caution and mentor title to the wind, the other keeping a measure of professional respect. The archer knelt down and found comfort in Sylvain's lap.

The way that Ashe whined and pressed up against him made him want to forget the entire ‘curriculum’ and just tell his friend that he craved him. He wanted to drop what he was recognizing as a selfish charade. 

But the stiffness that was straining against his hip as they rubbed together was telling him that he wasn’t the only one that had been anxious for this release. His own cock had misbehaved for the past half hour, and now he knew it was likely blatantly obvious. Especially with Ashe's pale stomach snug against his thinly-clothed crotch. 

He had to use all of his own willpower to not moan loudly against the perfect pink lips, even as Ashe obviously was. He had to retain a shred of control as the younger boy pulled back. Ashe kept his tight hold on Sylvain. The archer paused for a second before remarking in a breathy gasp. 

“ You’re really hard…” 

He didn’t know how to respond, his face becoming even hotter, to his own surprise. Before he could decide how to answer or play it off with a playful phrase, Ashe was reaching for his belt and deftly undoing the buckle. 

The vision left the redhead a little stupefied, if not a little proud. Even with his freckled cheeks pink, his younger friend kept his focus. He took less movements than Sylvain would to undo both the belt and buttons on his trousers. With another breath, Ashe stepped off the bed and had his pants and undergarments gliding down his legs. 

His proud erection bounced, out of his control in his anticipation. He was so used to initiating most of the time that it was absolutely _intoxicating_ to have the archer taking charge. Ashe noticed the unusual look on the redhead’s face and stopped for a second. 

“ Ah! S-sorry, is this okay? I thought that I would...help out, I guess,” the archer gave him a sheepish, embarrassed look and Sylvain smiled fondly over at him.

He kicked off his meddlesome clothing and took Ashe’s hand, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. The silver-haired boy stared with inquiry, and Sylvain tried to act like he wasn’t shivering with _complete_ hunger. The archer’s eyes fell on his cock as it gently throbbed, and Sylvain reached out to pull the towel off his friend's hips. Tossing it aside, Ashe’s more pale and pink length stood up without the weight of the soft fabric. 

“ You reminded me of something that I wanted to show you,” Sylvain purred, and he watched his younger friend practically melt onto the floor with the _smoldering_ look he gave with it. 

“ I can’t believe I forgot to teach you such an important lesson,” the redhead grinned, grabbing and pulling Ashe in closer, “ Sit back in my lap.”

The silver haired boy’s face went a shade pinker and traveled down his chest and shoulders. The archer very eagerly obeyed with a gentle agility. He propped himself up on the redhead, brushing bare legs and trying to figure out exactly what was in store. 

Sylvain opened up his hand, where he had grabbed a very small bottle from his trouser pocket. He unscrewed the lid and a warm, sweet scent permeated the room.

“ The method is more messy, but it’s important to oil up for the comfort of your partner, and for yourself. It really does make a difference,” Sylvain smirked, and he felt his young friend tremble on top of him. 

The redhead reached over to Ashe first, pouring the oil carefully over the upper part of his weeping cock’s length. He could see the length bob with the sudden cool sensation of the liquid dripping down. He did the same for himself, letting it stripe nice and wet downward.

“ Come in as close as you can,” Sylvain breathed, getting a little lost in anticipation himself, choking down a whine at how Ashe looked while straddled on his lap. 

As the archer slid forward, Sylvain grabbed up the pale cock and pressed it against his own. Ashe’s lips fell open in a loud gasp in both realization and sensation. The hard, smooth lengths became snug against each other. Sylvain had to try not to chuckle at the adorable look on his younger friend’s face, transfixed on his hand. 

He smoothed the oil all over his own member with his thumb and let his fingers do the same for Ashe before he gripped them both together in his hand. He began to slowly slide his hand up and down, the archer's mouth opening in awe before sound fell from his lips.

Ashe suddenly gripped his shoulders tightly like he might fall backwards in the shock of the sensations. His jade eyes went wide as he watched Sylvain’s hand travel, more and more oil on his palms with each stroke. 

“ G-goddess, Sylvain!” he moaned out loudly and unrestrained, like he probably couldn’t have stifled himself if he tried.

The redhead couldn’t deny the feeling of pleasure, himself, and each movement seemed to make the other throb in turn. Ashe pressed his teeth against his soft lower lip to keep from being terribly loud, but the older boy could see his pretty eyes rolling back into his head. 

Sylvain felt his own groans rumble up from his chest as he gazed at his friend’s expressions, unable to remember the last time he had actually done this act with someone.  It was quite intimate, and he knew that he shied away from closeness. 

Ashe began to rut his lithe hips towards Sylvain’s hand with eagerness, his mouth falling open again as the added friction pushed him into pure _bliss_. The redhead could feel him twitch against his own soaked flesh and see the precum weeping from the pink tip. 

“ Uhn. I’m gonna...I’m already getting close, I’m sorry,” Ashe breathed out in a strained sob, seeming to think he might be ruining the mood by saying so. 

“ Ashe. You feel _amazing_. It’s okay, c-can't blame you,” Sylvain reassured him with a light moan permeating his speech. 

The young archer gazed down with a relief and affection that made the redhead’s chest and lower stomach flutter, and he found himself pushing towards the edge alongside Ashe. It was just too erotic a vision with Ashe sitting on him, his thick cock feeling too perfect slipping up against his. The younger boy began to _desperately_ grind back against him again with a full-body flush and a look like he would burst any second.

Sylvain would usually close his eyes and simply take in the friction, but he couldn’t stop eating up the sight of the archer riding him. Ashe's face was twisted in pleasure, his spine arched elegantly. The redhead imagined the expression the silver-haired boy would make if he plunged deep inside him. He wondered just how _tight_ Ashe was and if he could _milk_ the jizz right out of him from the inside. 

The look on his younger friend’s face, the sounds of his name falling from Ashe's lips, and the extra sensations the rutting offered made his balls and stomach tighten. The last straw was Ashe tightly pressing his face to his shoulder and crying out for him. 

“ S-Sylvain! Ngh-gonna!” 

The silver-haired boy began twitching like he had never came before in his life, the throbbing setting Sylvain off like a _wildfire_. Thick, hot shots of seed began to splatter between them, The redhead unable to stop his voice from mingling with Ashe’s. Both their bodies jerked and trembled against each other in release, every spasm of the other’s cock setting off more wet bliss. 

They endlessly tumbled through pleasure before their used lengths were finally still.  Each of them breathed hard, every muscle clenched while their bodies shook together. Little whines graced Ashe’s inhales, and small aftershocks made Sylvain careful to grip his slim hips securely. 

“ Sylvain...t-that was…” his younger friend gasped gently, heated face still planted in his shoulder.

The redhead smiled as he let his body calm down, enjoying the warmth of the archer’s flesh and even the soaking mess that they had made. 

“ Amazing? I agree. But so much for that bath, huh?” Sylvain chuckled softly, and Ashe giggled gently along with him.

They were quiet for a moment, simply listening to each other’s breathing before the young archer broke the silence. 

“ Sylvain...I...need to be honest with you…” 

The redhead blinked, wrinkling his nose in curiosity. Ashe pulled himself up from his older friend’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes and then away a second later. 

“ What’s up, Ashe?”

“ At the beginning of all this...I always knew I admired you, enjoyed being around you. I hoped that asking for advice might give me some insight into these strange feelings. I didn’t know what to expect, but perhaps it was some sort of selfish attempt to get closer to you. I thought maybe...if you taught me about this sort of stuff, I could figure out why I was drawn to you...but I didn’t want to say anything and risk our friendship,” Ashe began with a small, stammering tone, and Sylvain felt his own heart beat faster, the butterflies stirring again in excitement at this new information.

“ If your books and lessons have taught me anything, it's that...I’ve completely fallen for you. I fell under the very spell you were teaching me about.”

The silver-haired boy’s face slowly looked downward, seeming ashamed. His expression was sentimental, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The redhead’s own amber eyes went wide, though there was a part of him that had been ignoring these signs in favor of simply enjoying his time with Ashe. 

He knew that they were both enjoying this. But he had been swept up in keeping his own feelings wrapped up tightly. He didn’t question if his younger friend was simply infatuated with the pleasure.  But Sylvain's gaze softened, and he reached up with his clean hand, tipping Ashe’s fair face upwards. The archer looked at him with shock and worry, but found only affection in the responding gaze. 

“ Ashe, I’ve always found you cute, but I’ve been so busy worrying about myself that I didn’t realize what this had turned into. It was a bit of self-indulgence when you first asked, but it quickly made me want you more and more until I felt like I couldn’t go the day without getting to even kiss you. I fell pretty hard, myself,” Sylvain cooed to his younger friend, leaning in and pressing his lips to the younger boy’s in his own honesty. 

He felt a gasp against his mouth and the sensation of Ashe’s arms wrapping around his neck in unadulterated affection. The redhead’s kiss was returned enthusiastically before the archer pulled back, seeming to have forgotten to breathe. 

“ Sylvain...I’d like to think I know you pretty well, but sometimes it can be hard to tell...when you’re being honest with someone or not. If you really feel the same way as I do...please... _please_ don’t just let these feelings between us end...like all those others…” Ashe’s fists balled up, and he pressed his face against Sylvain’s neck.

The guilt hit him like a war hammer and he clutched his younger lover tightly, his hands threading through the silver locks of hair. When he was honest with himself, he knew that he had broken hearts, given sadness. He knew he had used people as much as they had used him. But it gave him sheer dread when he thought of Ashe being treated that way by anyone. 

Goddess knew that Ashe was one of the last people in the world that deserved such things. Sylvain felt a tear creep out of his eye, able to blink the others away.  He stroked his fingers through soft tufts of hair and pulled Ashe in close, without any care for the sticky mess between them. 

“ I’m not abandoning you. I don’t care if the whole world knows, or just us. I..need you. I feel like I would break and crumble if I couldn’t have you, Ashe,” Sylvain whispered to him, feeling his own body shake gently to keep the whirlwind of emotions at bay.


End file.
